


Good Time

by sunsmasher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/pseuds/sunsmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope that your social life doesn't get you killed, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The song is this one:  
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjoOu2BPl78>


End file.
